Malmiaw
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Heiji yang mendengar bahwa Kazuha ingin mengajak teman-temannya pergi ke taman bermain tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya menjadi panas. Ditambah lagi, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar rencana salah satu teman Kazuha nanti di sana. Bagaimana aksi Heiji guna menggagalkan rencanya Kazuha?/Short Fiction/OneShot/Fluffy


**Malmiaw by Eunike Yuen**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan sama sekali di dalamnya.**

**Heiji and Kazuha Short Fiction**

**One Shot, little bit OOC, typos and misstypos, bahasa agak sedikit ga baku, and many more**

**ENJOY ALL!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MALMIAW**

—**Heiji malu-malu kucing nih, mhihihi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Osaka, 18 May 2014 06.58**

"HEIJI BRENGSEK!" Maki Kazuha sambil berlari menggenggam sebuah buku tulis di tangan kanannya. Kazuha berlari dengan langkah cepat dan tegas guna mengejar seorang pemuda kulit cokelat yang sudah melesat jauh di depannya. Beberapa kali kata-kata makian yang tidak senonoh dilontarkannya sebagai tanda kekesalannya yang memuncak pada pemuda itu. Baru sampai—kira-kira lima belas meter berlari, Kazuha sudah berhenti dan memegang dadanya yang dag dig dug ngga karuan. Inilah akibatnya berlari sambil marah-marah, bikin tenaga cepet habis. Kazuha meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. "_Cih, Kuso_!" geramnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Pagi ini Kazuha sudah diberikan salah satu hadiah spesial dari teman masa kecilnya yang super duper nyebelin itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kazuha bisa ngga marah kalau pagi ini, rencananya untuk pergi ke taman bermain bersama teman-temannya pupus sudah dikarenakan Heiji mengajak semua temannya yang laki-laki untuk menonton pertandingan aikido di SMA lain. Plis deh, memangnya Heiji tidak bisa mengajak nonton lain hari apa? Dan _voila_, gara-gara itu juga temen-temen Kazuha yang perempuan tidak mau ikut lantaran jadinya mereka ngga bisa modus deh. Laki-laki yang mereka suka kan ngga dateng tuh jadi… ngapain juga mereka dateng.

Dan itu semua gara-gara siapa lagi kalau bukan Heiji! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin hati Kazuha mau meledak rasanya. Pasalnya acara ini tuh sudah diatur dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kalau gagal kan rasanya agak gimana gitu… Tanpa sadar bibir Kazuha sudah mengerucut sejadi-jadinya. Masih dengan posisi mengatur napasnya Kazuha terduduk di lantai sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah bisa habis pikir dengan kelakukan Heiji yang seperti anak kecil padahal sudah SMA begitu. Oh, _poor_ Kazuha…

"Heh _Ahou_, sudah capek ya?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara tengil-tengil yang Kazuha hapal banget. Sontak dibuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menatap seorang pemuda yang DEMI KAMI-_SAMA_! tidak ada satu keringatpun yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan kayanya sama sekali tidak merasa capek padahal sudah berlari-lari kesana-kemari—okeh itu lebay. "Makanya, kalau mau ngejar orang itu, dilihat dulu dia itu perempuan apa laki-laki, terus dia itu rajin olah raga atau engga." Lanjutnya.

"BERISIIIIK!" makinya kasar sambil menendang-nendang kaki Heiji yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Yah, walaupun tidak kena sih karena Heiji sudah menghindar duluan sebelum Kazuha mampu untuk melancarkan tendangannya yang pertama. "Aku tuh kesel sama kamu. Kenapa sih kamu ngga ngajak temen-temen kamu nanti aja buat nonton acaranya. Aku kan sudah berencana buat ke taman bermain hari ini. Kan ngga seru kalau aku pergi sendiri…" curhatnya pada Heiji melepaskan semua unek-uneknya.

Heiji memandangi Kazuha beberapa saat sebelum mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Tampaknya Kazuha benar-benar kesal padanya. "Oh jadi itu yang bikin kamu marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Kazuha tanpa sadar mendelik tidak suka mendengarnya. Heiji itu pintar apa bego banget sih, memangnya dari tadi Kazuha itu ngomong apaan aja? "Ya emang iya, marah banget malah!" teriaknya tepat di telinga pemuda cokelat itu. "Kalau kamu di posisi aku juga pastinya kesel 'kan?"

Heiji nyengir-nyengir kuda saja membalasnya. Bikin emosi Kazuha siap untuk meledak-ledak. Kenapa sih laki-laki yang satu ini tidak peka banget? "Habisnya, kamu ngga ngajak aku pergi ke taman bermain sama-sama sih…"

"Emangnya kamu mau kalau udah aku ajak juga? Paling nanti jawabnya '_Ahou_, kamu ngga punya temen perempuan apa sampai harus pergi sama aku melulu.'" Terangnya pada Heiji.

Heiji terkekeh sebentar mendengar jawaban teman masa kecilnya itu. "Udah, kamu ikut aja sama aku nonton pertandingan aikido bareng yang lainnya. Kan yang penting bersenang-senang."

Kazuha menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras sebelum menjawab. "Kalau nonton itu ngga asik Heiji, aku bukan anak laki-laki yang suka sama hal-hal berbau seperti itu. Lagian kamu ngga nanya-nanya dulu sih!"

Heiji tertawa sebentar sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Kazuha—yang mendapat delikan super sebagai balasannya—dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Setelah berdiri Heiji memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan berjalan di depan gadis itu. Menginggalkan Kazuha dan segala macam gerutuan plus sumpah serapah yang ngga henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Habisnya, kamu bisa nempel sama yang lain, _ahou_!"

Sontak Kazuha yang masih marah-marah menghentikan perkataannya untuk mendengar perkataan Heiji, tapi yang bisa di dengarnya hanya _…yang lain_, ahou! Kazuha langsung saja mengejar Heiji dan menyamakan langkah mereka. "Kamu ngomong apa barusan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ngga ada tuh!"

"Jangan bohong! Tadi aku denger kamu bilang apa gitu tentang aku. Aku yakin banget."

"Yeeh, orang yang ngomong aku kamu yang sewot. Aku ngga ngomong apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong banget Heiji, aku tuh jelas-jelas denger kamu ngomong sesuatu!"

"Terserah kamulah." Jawabnya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kazuha di belakangnya.

"HEIJIIIIII!" Kazuha berteriak kencang sejadi-jadinya karena kekesalannya pada laki-laki satu ini. Kenapa sih, Heiji itu susah banget ditebaknya? "Dasar _HEIJI NO BAKAAAAA_!" Kazuha berteriak lagi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai. "_Baka baka baka_!

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**Kalau kita balik lagi ke beberapa menit sebelumnya…**

**Osaka, 18 May 2014 06.42**

"Hei, hei, kamu mau modus ya, sama Kazuha?"

Mendengar kalimat itu sontak kuping Heiji menjadi panas. Dihentikannya aktivitasnya yang tengah asik bermain game di layar ponselnya. Telinganya memasang posisi siaga mendengarkan perkataan selanjutnya.

"Yah, kamu tahulah kenapa aku mau. Aku kan dari dulu memang suka sama Kazuha hanya saja…" Mata mereka semua langsung mengarah ke Heiji yang pura-pura cuek dan memasang gaya tidak tau apa-apa. Padahal hatinya sudah panas mendengar hal itu. "…dia deket banget sama itu." Lanjut mereka lirih, dikira Heiji ngga bisa denger mentang-mentang memakai _headset_.

"Oh gitu, pantesan aja kamu tumben-tumbennya mau. Memang kamu rencananya mau nembak dia nanti?"

"Kalau bisa sih, semoga aja dia suka juga sama aku."

"Kalau ngga ada Heiji sih mungkin. Kamu kan ketua OSIS dan dapet peringkat juara umum di SMA ini. Siapa sih yang ngga suka sama kamu…" tambah temannya lagi menyemangati.

Setelahnya, Heiji sudah ngga niat buat main game. Langsung saja tangannya menari-nari di layar ponselnya mencari _event _yang seru yang kemungkinan besar bisa digunakannya untuk menggagalkan rencana Kazuha mengajak teman-temannya ke taman bermain. Dan _voila_…

"Kayaknya acara ini bagus juga…" Heiji bergumam lirih sambil menyeringai.

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**Author's Area**

**Hello, lama ngga jumpa sama saya ya, saya datang lagi dengan fic baru yang beda banget sama fic sebelumnya. Yang kali ini bahasanya ngga baku biar kerasa lebih enak aja sih. Semoga kalian pada suka ya… Dan so sorry kalau ternyata agak OOC untuk Heiji dan Kazuhanya, mhihihihi…**

**Plus ini sebagai fic terkahir saya sebelum saya HIATUS. Byeee!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
